


Broken Reflection

by silversky27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, If I'm Ladybug and you're Ladybug, Insecurity, Jealousy, Who gets to kiss Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get over being jealous of your alter-ego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Reflection

                The heroes of Paris had done it once again. It wasn’t a serious problem. This time _two_ cats had gotten stuck in a tree, and admittedly, did not require both Chat Noir and Ladybug. Chat was certainly happy about it though. Without the usage of their powers they had a more time together, and when he saw her hesitating to leave, he took his chance.

                “My Lady! Since we have the time, would you like to join me for something to eat?” She jumped at his question, but after a moment nodded. Excitedly, Chat nodded back. “Um, ah… What do you want?”

                “Surprise me.” She laughs at his enthusiasm. “I’ll meet you on the roof?” Chat nodded again before watching Ladybug take off among the rooftops.

~

                Appearing on the rooftop with two crepes in hand, Chat found Ladybug staring at the skyline. She glanced over at Chat when she heard his arrival. Handing off the crepe, Chat settled down next to her. He tried to figure out an icebreaker, before noticing the tension that exuded off of the super heroine.  

                “Are you okay?” Chat awkwardly questioned, not sure if this was the time or place to start this. She flinched, before biting into the crepe.

                “I’m fine! What would make you think any different?” Ladybug laughed. Chat didn’t say anything for a minute watching Ladybug devour the crepe, appearing to him that she wasn’t even enjoying it.

                “You don’t have to force yourself.” Chat said quietly, watching the grin slid off of Ladybug’s face. “You can talk to me. I can be serious.” She let her face fall entirely, looking at the crepe paper in her hand before squaring her shoulders and looking directly at Chat.

                “Have you ever been jealous of yourself?”

                “Myself?” He must have given Ladybug an odd look, because she pursed her lips in frustration and began again.

                “Jealous of Chat Noir.” Chat thought for a moment. Was he? He’d never thought about it before. Being a superhero had been a Godsend.

                “Now that I think about it, a little bit.” He said, glancing over at her. The intensity of her gaze took him by surprise for a moment, but looking back at the skyline, he continued. “Chat has a lot more freedom than I do. People like Chat for Chat, while I’m pretty sure a lot of people approach me based off of their expectations.” He paused, looking back over to her. “Why? Are you jealous of Ladybug?”

                “I don’t wanna say now.” She said, breaking eye contact. “I’ll just sound petty.”

                “If it’s something that bothers you, talking about it might help.” Chat tried to encourage her.

                “There… There’s a guy I like,” Chat felt his heart stop for a moment. “and I’ve run into him a few times as Ladybug. When I’m around him as Ladybug he gets just as flustered as I do when I’m around him. It’s not like that when _I’m_ around him. Just Ladybug.”

                Chat had to center himself before responding. His luck, huh? Giving love advice to the girl of his dreams. “If he can’t see how wonderful you are, he doesn’t deserve you.”

                “He can see how wonderful Ladybug is. Me on the other hand, I’m not so much.” She laughed as she stood leave.

                “Lady-“ Chat reached out, trying to prevent her from leaving. She may have just broken his heart, but he would support her through her insecurities.

                “There’s no contest between Ladybug and Marinette.” Ladybug said quietly crushing the crepe paper. They both froze. Ladybug glanced at him one last time, before fleeing from the rooftop.

                “Mari…nette?” Chat whispered to himself. It couldn’t be her. There had to be thousands of Marinettes in Paris. What were the chances that it was the Marinette he knew? Ladybug had already run. And if she was Marinette, was the guy she was talking about him?

~

                He couldn’t find an excuse to ask Marinette. He was almost positive that she was Ladybug at this point. The girl’s mood had been down ever since the meeting between Ladybug and Chat Noir on the rooftop. She had a hard time meeting his eyes in the first place, but now she could barely look at him at all.

                Then his golden chance came. All thanks to Hawk Moth. The akumatized villain of the day was wreaking havoc across Paris. And by Paris, we mean the school. The school needs a better anti-bullying program, Adrien thinks. Adrian had already transformed, trying to perform some type of crowd control, when he saw Marinette going in the opposite direction of the fleeing crowd. He took off towards her, scooping her up and running her towards one of the empty classrooms, ignoring her surprised squeak.

                “Wha- What are you doing?! Chat!” He felt bad for surprising her like this, but she needed to know that he knew. He gently deposited her on the desk at the front of the classroom before giving her a grand bow.

                “My Lady, a room for you to transform.” He heard her small gasp and resisted the urge to look up. Red spandex clad feet came into his field of vision and he looked up to see that Ladybug had replaced where Marinette once was. She was looking at him nervously, as if she expected him to call her out at that very moment. Instead he took her hand. “We’ll talk later. We’ve got people to save.” He said with an easy smile. She nodded once, before running into the fray. Chat could only watch her go with a smile.

~

                She shifted back before he did.

                “So, this is me.” She said quietly. “Disappointing aren’t I.”

                “Chin up, my lady.” Chat said, easy grin on his face. She looked up at him suspiciously. “Kind to others, resourceful, brave, and beautiful as well. Not seeing much of a difference.”

                Marinette’s face began to turn red, when her kwami started pulling on her clothing.

                “Marinette! We need to go.” Marinette glanced down at the small creature before looking back over to Chat.

                “How much more time do you have?”

                “Right… about… now.” He hummed, as he felt the transformation come over him. He looked up at Marinette’s shocked noise.

                “Adrian?”

                “Disappointed?” He said quietly with a small grin.

                “That’s how… That’s how you always knew that Adri- you were okay.” Her face was calculating. She looked up at him suddenly, causing him to flinch. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Was she disappointed? “Where do we go from here?”

                “I didn’t think much would change. We just know each other now.”

                “How do we interact at school then?”

                “We both know how we feel about each other-“

                “No,” Marinette interrupts him. “We know how I feel about you, and how you feel about Ladybug.”

                “You are her, and she is you.” Adrien said quietly, then laughed. “This actually solves one of my problems.” At her confused look, he continued. “I started to like you, Marinette, alongside liking Ladybug. I always knew I would still love the girl under the mask.”

                There was a moment of silence as Adrien walked towards her. Her face was flushed and she kept her eyes locked on him. He brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping her face gently. He glanced down at her lips before going back to her eyes.

                “Can I…?” Marinette nodded and leaned up to meet his lips. The kiss was short and chaste, but Adrien could feel his heart almost explode. He was kissing Ladybug. Marinette. He couldn’t help but to smile into their kiss.

                “As heartwarming as this is, I’m huuuuungry.” The two jumped apart at the sudden voice. Plagg popped up between the two, pouting at the lack of camembert. “I’m sure Tikki is hungry too. TIkki. Agree with me on this.”

                “Plagg!” Adrien whispered, grabbing the small creature out of the air. “Why are you doing this?”

                Marinette laughed. “It’s fine. We probably should head back to class.” Marinette’s gentle smile soothed his frustration. He stuck his hand out to her.

                “My lady?” He gave her his Chat Noir smirk. She laughed before placing her hand in his own. He led her out of the room and back to the rest of their classmates, laughing when Marinette questioned why they even still had class despite the fact that there was just a supervillain attack.

                If their mutual confessions hadn’t fixed Marinette’s mood, Chloe’s indignant screech when they walked into the classroom holding hands surely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
